


Witcher drabbles

by MakrilliKettuHai



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakrilliKettuHai/pseuds/MakrilliKettuHai
Summary: A collection of drabbles for The Witcher
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 43





	1. The Ballad of Jeremiah Peacekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first time posting a fanfiction. I'm still a beginner at writing so constructive criticism is very much appreciated.   
> English isn't my first language.
> 
> Title and lyrics are from the song The Ballad of Jeremiah Peacekeeper by Poets Of The Fall

Jaskier plucked at the strings of his lute. He had been working on a new song for the last few days and finally felt like it was coming together.

"And for him this life is made of time and choices  
And endless blend of vistas painted bright with memories  
The here and now will bow to him to only serve one purpose  
To keep your peace..."

Sure, Toss A Coin To Your Witcher was still well liked all around the Continent, but he couldn't keep singing it forever, sooner or later people would get tired and he needed a new song before that happened.

He adjusted the lute in his hands and took a second to look at the nature around him. He was sitting on the ground next to a beautiful river with small flower beds next to it. He spotted few buttercups and smiled to himself.

He and Geralt had separated for the winter, with Geralt going to Kaer Morhen and him to Oxenfurt. Now it was early summer and Jaskier had been aimlessly wandering from town to town singing his songs and writing new ones.

"He takes on the world all in a stride, and your wounds will be his scars  
So won't you remember when the night comes  
He will need your open arms  
For to be invincible, he needs your love~"

Jaskier had been so focused on the song, that he hadn't noticed the man who had arrived and now stood few metres behind him, listening to the bard sing.

"New song?" A deep voice asked, making Jaskier jump.  
He turned around to see the white-haired witcher leaning on a tree and looking at him with mild amusement.

"Geralt! Would it kill you to announce your arrival, instead of scaring me to death?!" Jaskier yelled at the man, but they both knew he wasn't truly angry.

"Probably." Geralt grunted. Jaskier huffed and stood up.

"It's been a while. I didn't know you were in the area." Jaskier said while walking towards the witcher. Once he got close to Geralt, the man turned around and they walked towards the road where Roach was waiting.

"Just arrived." The witcher answered. Geralt got on Roach and Jaskier assumed his usual spot next to the horse as they started walking towards the nearby village.

"You didn't answer my question." Geralt said after a moment, making Jaskier snap out of his thoughts.

"What question?"

"Was that a new song?"

"Oh yes, It's almost ready. What do you think so far?" Jaskier asked the man.

"Hmm..." was his answer, but Jaskier could spy a small smile on Geralt's face and it made his heart flutter.

They continued walking in comfortable silence only broken by the soft tune Jaskier played.


	2. Dreaming Wide Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble! This one is a bit more angsty.
> 
> English isn't my first language and constructive criticism is still appreciated
> 
> Chapter title is from the song Dreaming Wide Awake by Poets Of The Fall.

"No no no!" Jaskier yelled. This isn't how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to die first, not Geralt. 

He looked at the Witcher laying on the ground in front of him, in a puddle of his own blood, and was getting paler by the minute.

"Please don't die! I'll do anything, just don't die! Not before me!" He yelled again. Jaskier knew it was useless. There was too much blood. Trying to stop the bleeding now, would only delay the inevitable.

"Anything?" A calm voice asked from somewhere in the room. Jaskier froze. Someone had come into the building, while he was focused on Geralt.

He looked around wildly but couldn't pinpoint where the voice came from. Panic started to set in his bones.

"Who are you?" Jaskier asked, hoping that the fear wouldn't be so evident in his voice.

"Let's just say, I'm someone who can help." The voice said again, this time Jaskier managed to tell where the voice came from. He turned to look behind, but saw nothing but emptiness.

"But only for a price..." Jaskier whipped his face forward and came face-to-face with... something? He couldn't tell. It's like the being before him both had and didn't have a body. They looked intangible and focusing too much made his head hurt.

"What price?" He chocked out. They were grinning now. Jaskier's mind was yelling at him that he was about to make a grave mistake, but he ignored it. If it meant he could save Geralt, then he would do anything. If possible the grin on the being's face was even wider now.

"I want your life, my dear musical friend" They obviously saw the fear on Jaskier's face as they continued, before he could say anything.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. It's not that simple. What I mean is that, you are going to sell your life to me and then I will save your white-haired friend." They continued.

"Do we have a deal?"

Before Jaskier could even think, the answer came tumbling out of his mouth.

"Yes. Yes, we have a deal." They smiled wide as if he had just gifted them something invaluable, which he probably did.

Jaskier watched in wary silence as the being moved their hand towards him. He looked at it for a moment, before they gestured for him to grab it. He took a hold of the hand and yelped as they quickly wrenched him forward. He was leaning over Geralt now. They gripped his arm tightly, making Jaskier wince from the pain. His hand was let go after a moment and the being turned their attention to the witcher.

Jaskier watched them put their hand on Geralt's forehead and he could see a small glow before the witcher opened his eyes and gasped for air.

"Geralt, you're okay!" Jaskier sighed in relief and relaxed.

Geralt sat up and took in the room. There was blood everywhere, both his and the monsters, the stench of it was nearly overwhelming. Jaskier was on his side and smelled of bitter sadness and fear, mixed with the sweet smell of happiness. He could sense another being on his left side and turned towards it. He looked at the grinning being and felt his blood run cold.

"What did you do, Jaskier?"


	3. I Need A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more angst! Yay!
> 
> English isn't my first language. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated.
> 
> Title is from the song I Need A Hero (Yes it's the shrek 2 version, it's such a good song)

This is it.

This is how he died. Alone, afraid and in pain. He had been walking down the road, playing his lute and hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. Now he would pay for it. 

The bandits had jumped him and stolen anything that seemed valuable. He hadn't fought back when they took his coins and other valuables. He had fought back when they tried to take his lute. 

The bandits had beaten him to near death and dragged him further into the forest where they tied him to a tree. It's then when Jaskier remembered hearing the townspeople talk about a monster lurking in the very same forest.

A chocked sob escaped his mouth. The worst thing about it all was that he couldn't stop thinking about Geralt. He hadn't seen the witcher since the mountain. Jaskier had done his best to try and get over the man but it was hard.  
Every time he heard a rumour about 'The White Wolf' or news that he had been seen nearby, Jaskier fled. He couldn't bring himself to face the witcher, couldn't bring himself to face the anger in Geralt's face, not again. 

He wasn't strong enough. 

But gods, he missed the man. His heart yearned to see the white hair and yellow cat-like eyes again. To hear him utter those small words and humms that held so much more in them. To spy the small smile on the witchers face when he thought Jaskier wasn't looking. He desperately wanted to see the love of his life and the breaker of his heart again, just once before he fell into eternal sleep.

Jaskier was pulled out of his thoughts by loud screams.  
Something was attacking the bandits.  
For a second hope lit in his mind, that Geralt had come to save him, before it was extinguished. Fear ran through his body as he imagined the monster in the woods slaughtering the bandits, and then coming for him.

He struggled against his bindings, but every movement caused him more pain until it became unbearable and he gave up.

The screams died one by one and Jaskier could only wish that his death was as quick as possible, as he listened to the monster rustling in the woods and getting closer second by second.

"Jaskier." A voice said. His mind went haywire as it recognised the voice. Jaskier looked up to see the last person he expected.

Geralt was standing couple of metres from him, fear, worry and relief etched on his face.

Tears welled up in his eyes and Jaskier couldn't stop himself from crying. Geralt snapped from his thoughts and rushed towards him to break the bindings.

"You're gonna be alright. Stay with me, I'll make sure you're alright." He heard the witcher assure.

Jaskier cried in his arms until he was out of energy and the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Geralt's voice, begging him to stay awake.


	4. Passion Colors Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Even more angst! One day I'll write more happy things
> 
> English isn't my first language and constructive criticism is still appreciated.
> 
> Title is from the song Passion Colors Everything by Poets Of The Fall.

Jaskier took another swig of his drink and sighed deeply. Any moment now, he would have to leave his room and entertain the people downstairs. They had been waiting for a while and he could hear them starting to get rowdy.

When people saw a bard, they expected songs and songs he would give them.

When Jaskier performed, people saw an over-confident man who flitted about in the room, not caring about what people thought of his music. Someone who flirted with anyone who caught his eyes and who would sing anything for a couple of coins.

What they didn't see was hidden behind a facade, that he had mastered from a young age.  
They didn't see the man who cared too much of others opinions, who fell in love quickly and who saw coins as nothing but a necessary deadweight. Someone who was afraid of being alone and forgotten. 

Afraid of being left behind.

Jaskier was a master at acting. No one could see through his mask, sometimes not even him. These days he had a hard time figuring out where the mask ended and where he started.

For years he had been following the trends, keeping up to date with everything that was happening in the world, and painting a picture of himself that would keep people from seeing the real him.

This is the road he had chosen and he no longer knew anything else.

His thoughts were cut off by a loud knock on his door.

"People are waiting bard! If you're not gonna sing then get out!" Jaskier heard the tavern owner yell from the other side of the door. Guess his time was up.

"I'll be out in a minute." He answered and heard the owner grunt before his footsteps went further from the door.

Jaskier stood up and went towards his bed. He picked up his lute and made sure it was tuned, before walking to the door. 

He opened the door and walked out of the room. Jaskier stopped for a moment in the small corridor and leaned on one of the walls just to calm his nerves and breathe deeply. His eyes were closed as he listened to the crowd that was now demanding entertainment.

Jaskier opened his eyes, stood up straight and turned towards the noise.

He plastered on a smile and walked downstairs with false confidence following his every step.

It was showtime.


End file.
